Call me Red
by ShadowxWing1701
Summary: After the disappointment at the Sinnoh League, Ash receives an interesting offer from Looker. But when Ash returns after six years of working, what will happen? Old enemies return and new ones come out. Wars will be fought, battles will be raged, emotions will flare and romance will blossom. Join Ash as he finds out how frightening, fighting the darkness truly is...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Pokémon fanfic so all reviews, good or bad, will be warmly appreciated. **

**Chapter 1: The offer **

The night air sprayed coldly over the boy and his companions as he stood alone on the porch, under the gaze of the stars. He didn't mind the cold, in fact he welcomed it with a sad smile, and it helped him focus on something other than his thoughts which were anything but kind.

His name was Ash Ketchum, recent semi-finalist in the Sinnoh League. He stood out trying to numb the overwhelming feeling of failure. He felt a tingle spread over his body as his mind wavered to the thoughts of yet another disappointing result.

"Well, no one said it was going to be this easy." He muttered pulling his cap over his head to hide an already shadowed face.

"Pika..." His companion of nearly five years answered, a Pikachu that had stuck with Ash since the very beginning. Everyone felt disappointment but, congratulated Ash for managing to faint two of Tobias's pokémon while no one, not even the second finalist, could faint _one_.

He heard light footsteps walking over to him, thinking it was Dawn or Brock, he ignored it not wanting to be told he had done a 'Good job' or 'Tobias was a very strong opponent who had legendaries, so don't feel bad'.

Apparently Dawn had put together a surprise party for Ash in hopes of lifting his sullen mood. In did do a certain extent, getting to see his all friends had been a welcome surprise but, then he realised with a start they had all seen his embarrassing lost and they all came to Sinnoh because they took pity on him.

The footsteps could be heard from right behind him and he decided best that he face whoever it was sooner rather than later.

He turned around and saw...Looker? The very same man who Ash had helped, to stop Team Galactic. He saw he still wore his long brown coat, with a white shirt and a black pullover and a purple tie. He also wore his black trousers with black shoes.

To say Ash was surprised would be an understatement.

'_Why would Looker be here?' _he wondered silently to himself.

"Hello Ash it's good to see you again." Looker said with a smile, while extending his right arm.

Ash grasped his hand and the two shared a handshake before Ash replied, "Hey Looker what brings you here?"

"Ash...what do you know about criminal organisations?" Looker asked, ignoring the younger man's question.

"Um, well I know they usually have a motive like to steal everyone's pokémon or to take control of the world." Ash said, with a bit of confusion laced within his answer.

Looker nodded his head and continued, "And what of their bosses or high ranking members?"

Ash looked confused but replied, "They normally are the strongest trainers and they have a big role in the final idea."

Looker nodded again, "Ash the reason as to why I'm asking you these seemingly pointless questions, is that there seems to be an organisation like Team Galactic, Magma, Aqua and Rocket in nearly every single new region that we open to the public and-"

"What do you mean 'open to the public'?"

Looker looked at Ash as if he had grown a Dragonite head.

"Merciful Arceus Ash! Do you think that regions are completely desolate? No! We have discovered every region known to man, maybe not islands but, definitely the main parts of land. All we do, even now, is send groups of powerful trainers, scientists and other people in order to run a region. When the region is fully functional we allow the public to go there."

"Ohh, I've always wondered that, so why do they do that?" Ash asked the detective.

The detective looked at the boy and replied," What do you think?"

"Well...I guess because, if everyone rushed to a region there would be a lot of disorganisation and lots of people would take advantage of it."

Looker nodded his head again, before saying, "Ash, there is a reason I've been asking these seemingly useless questions. You see every region there has been major breakthroughs in nearly every aspect, good and unfortunately bad."

Ash shot the detective a quizzical look.

Looker sighed as he started to explain, "Ash the Poketech helped advance communication technology ten-fold, we have better equipment...but we're not the only ones."

Looker held up a hand to prevent Ash from interrupting.

"Bear with me. As I was saying we're not the only ones who have benefited from these breakthroughs, criminal organisations have also gained better equipment. I mean managing to capture Dialga and Palkia, that is a feat no one could have achieved a year ago and yet Team Galactic _did_ do it. So my point Ash is what happens if these organisations become too powerful for us to stop and they actually _do _succeed in their ambitious plans."

"So where do I fit in?" The young trainer asked in a curious tone.

"Ash we also send the International Police to help out, but while we stand for good, money is still something that can persuade everyone. So who's there to guard the guards? Ash how do you think Criminal organisations such as Team Galactic are so well funded. It all starts with one person who turns to greed. Even now as we speak I have no doubt that people are scheming and planning to take over the world or in some cases, to destroy it."

Looker took a breath and continued, "Ash the world will never be rid of evil, that is only an illusion some take to reassure others. Some now my conclusion to this story is simple. I want to train someone who goes to regions in advance to foil criminal organisations before their plans escalate to something that can be harmful to the public and the population that resides in the region."

Looker looked at Ash who in turned looked at him with a shocked expression on his face.

"Looker, are you asking me to..."

Looker nodded his head and said, "Yes Ash I want that person to be you."

A flurry of expressions raced over the trainer's face, shock, disbelief and finally confusion.

"Wait why not Tobias or some other powerful trainer? Why me? I haven't won a league or did anything of real note." Ash asked with a downcast expression.

Looker, for once, shook his head a let loose a deep chuckle.

"Ash! You must have some faith in yourself as a trainer or how else would you ever aspire to be a pokémon master!" He said before his tone became a little softer.

"Ash if you don't believe in yourself, how can you expect your pokémon to?"

With that Pikachu jumped on his Ash's shoulder and nuzzled his cheek to Ash's, to which the young man replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah I guess you're right." He said absent mindly petting Pikachu's head.

"Looker you still haven't answered my question though." Ash said looking at Looker.

Looker let out a soft sigh before saying, "Ash if I chose someone like Tobias who has already won a league then he would be used to power, not cherishing it like he should. You, Ash, however have _potential_ something that I can work with, you have a good heart and a strong character and you want to be strong but in a way that proved you earned it. Tobias, he just caught legendaries, pokémon that are already hyper-charged. You have something that many trainers don't have-you respect power and want to do _good _with it...as in help other people."

Ash swelled with pride at Looker's comment.

"What will I have to do?"

Looker looked at Ash ad said, "Next year we have a new region opening to the public, I can delay that for two years and in those years you will be pushed to beyond your limit. I heard you have the potential to use the power of Aura, good I'll get Riley to train you until you are better at using it than most Lucario but, be warned Ash this will not be easy and it will be difficult I cannot guarantee your life," Looker hesitated for a moment, "This will also be a strain on your pokémon but it all comes down to this, are you prepared to risk everything to save everyone."

Ash looked at Looker with a determined glint in his eyes.

"Ash after your training you will be way for at least two years depending on how you handle things, most probably three."

Ash nodded.

"Yeah I can't wait to tell everyone, with the help of-"

Looker held up a hand and looked at Ash with an even expression.

"Ash the training is not the hardest part of this...you cannot see your friends or family during the course of this, you will have to undertake a new name and only maybe a few letters will go out to your friends...I know I ask a great deal of you but..." He trailed off looking uncomfortable.

Ash regarded Looker with a face of disbelief, he looked torn but he took a deep breath and said.

"Can I send more than a few letters? Like maybe a video message or maybe small things from the regions?"

Looker looked at the boy's expression and gave a smile, "Yes, I think I can make it so you can do that."

Ash looked at Pikachu who looked pumped up and excited, and he could practically _feel_ the energy coming from his pokémon.

_Five years is a lot of time but, to help people and make the world safer..._

"Looker," Ash said with a determined attitude, "Where the fuck do I sign up!"

Looker looked startled at Ash, and then started chuckling at the boy's determination...but mostly for his language. He pulled out a few papers from his coat and said,

"Hold your Rapidash's you still need a code name."

Ash considered for a moment before his eyes lit up and he said,

"Red. My code name will be Red."

**Thanks for reading Review, criticism, likes or help will be awesome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Tournament **

The wind blew softly as a man walked a dirt road, with only a small, yellow mouse for companionship. His footsteps were light and quick as though he was in a hurry to get to somewhere but wanted to be unnoticed.

The day was beautiful, with Pidgey's and Tailow's chirping a song that gave off a calm and tranquil feeling. The sun gently kissed the surface of the road, with its magnificent rays of yellow, orange and red grazing the surface of the water. It was neither too hot nor too cold, it was a beautiful moment. The delicate chirp of the pokémon and the light pound of the waves were the only sounds that could be heard, allowing a silent yet peaceful tone to set within. It was the perfect day it gave a feeling as though nothing could go wrong.

That is if you weren't the man and his pokémon. The beautiful day seemed to nice to, the gentle sounds were too perfect and the sun was too warm for this time of year.

Then he remembered that this was Sinnoh more specifically it was Lily of the Valley Island. He had been here once before, to compete in the Sinnoh League...it resulted in what he was today. He had advanced further than he had ever done before only to crash out burning.

He smiled at the irony the first place after he had finished his missions would be here. Then the grin disappeared as his senses flared, alerting him of a very powerful presence near him. He looked around discreetly and noticed a faint bulge in a nearby bush.

He walked slower and in a more relaxed pace to try and throw his stalker off guard. His Pikachu who was perched lazily his shoulders slowly moved into a bi-pedal stance, raising his small black nose into the air.

The man felt his senses flare again as he detected another presence.

_Hmm...He seemed to have called out a...Weavile...that's not half bad. _

His Pikachu suddenly leapt to the air releasing a torrent of shocking blue electricity from his small body. His red dots on his cheeks changed to a deep blue as static cackled and burst through its 'dots'.

His accuracy struck the stalker and his pokémon with deadly force, Pikachu seemed to have moved, though, on his own accord.

Suddenly a groan was heard from the bushes as the man walked towards the bush and pulled out a young man of around 22 years of age. He was dressed in navy blue shirt and pants with a "T" on the front. He wore black necklace, which was clearly visible with a T also etched onto it.

He had five more poke balls on him as well as...

"No. It couldn't be..." The man muttered inspecting a black bracelet with a ring inside.

"Oh But it is." Said a familiar voice from behind him.

The man turned around as soon as he heard the voice; he was greeted with the sight of a middle aged man with blue hair and a looming figure. He was dressed in a similar attire to the man he had just knocked out, but with black everywhere, except his navy blue necklace.

"Cyrus." He growled. "I thought I threw you in the reverse world for good."

Cyrus let loose a deep laugh, "Ha! I knew it was you! And did you honestly think that Giratina, whilst a legendary, could keep the likes of me and all the others you foolishly chose to imprison there? We were not made leaders, masterminds by simply being rich and handsome." He ended with a grin.

Pikachu let lose a growl as the red pouches on its cheeks began to turn blue as it cackled with electrical energy. It jumped to the ground, anticipating a battle.

Cyrus looked at Pikachu with disgust, "You _still_ have that pokémon...after what _ten_ years of memories and failures you would've thought enough is enough...ahh well it seems that you have developed a close bond with it Ash."

He froze, even Pikachu stopped charging with static.

Cyrus looked bored as he said, "Oh come on you disappear for two years and suddenly a mysterious man with the same pokémon as yours surfaces with," he said as he started walking towards Ash, "his partner being a Pikachu. Opposed to what you might think we are not idiots Ash."

"Huh it took _6 years_ for you morons to find out." He said, regaining his composure. He grinned and said to the ex-leader of Team Galactic.

"Actually Ash it took our leader a mere two weeks after you went out in the open to figure you out." Cyrus said, taking a Dusk Ball from his belt.

" 'We' and 'Leader' with new clothes and everything, why Cyrus you've joined a new criminal organization! I never thought that pride of yours would allow it after all you _did _have the biggest ego out of your prison buddies." Ash said with sarcasm dripping off word.

Cyrus grinned again before saying, "Whoever said anything about _joining _a _new_ organisation."

He then swiftly threw the Dark Ball in the air, releasing a dual steel-fire type from its poke ball.

"Heatran! Arise!"

The powerful Sinnoh legendary let loose a malicious sound as its body glowed red.

"What if I was always _with _them."

Ash looked shocked before taking out a Timer Ball and launching it into the air. It opened up releasing a magnificent, red light, which swirled until it took the shape of an daunting pokémon, green in colour, with a dark blue stomach and black marks all over it.

"Pikachu I'm gonna need you to sit this one out." Ash said to his electric type.

Pikachu gave Ash a pleading look, only to be met with hard eyes. Pikachu jumped back reluctantly and assuming his place by the feet of his trainer.

"Let's show em' how it's done Tyranitar!" Ash shouted at his fierce pokémon.

"Hmph. You think that a Tyranitar can defeat a legendary pokémon. It's so weak and won't even last a minute." Cyrus said in menacing glee.

Ash grinned and shot back, "That's what she said to you last night."

Cyrus roared, "Heatran Lava Plume!"

Ash's grinned faded as he went into battle mode.

"Tyranitar counter with Dark Pulse."

The powerful dark type released a chain of purple rings from its mouth. The fire and darkness met half way, meeting and suddenly releasing magnificent energy which caused shockwaves of immense power to ripple across the forest, a huge dust cloud appeared and revealed an apocalyptic battle ground. The forest terrain was completely destroyed leaving stumps blown outward.

Cyrus wore a face of shock and stuttered out, " H-ow can th-at be! How can an ordinary pokémon stand up to a legendary?"

Ash grinned and said in a voice that burst with pride, "Because Cyrus, my pokémon are anything but ordinary."

"Heatran flamethrower!" Cyrus said as he regained his composure.

Ash sighed and said, "Tyranitar use agility to dodge and then unleash earthquake."

The reptilian pokémon suddenly blurred leaving a trail on dust in his rapid wake. Cyrus' eyes bulged in horror as the sizzling flames missed its target and at the large and bulky pokémon to be moving so swiftly.

"Heatran jump!" He shouted at the pokémon in attempt to avoid the supereffective ground attack, but his efforts were in vain as Tyranitar brought down both fists on the ground unleashing a shockwave of energy that hit the Sinnoh legendary.

And it didn't stop there.

"Tyranitar use agility into brick break!" Ash commanded.

Cyrus was helpless as Tyranitar moved even faster and delivered another supereffective attack.

"Heatran!" Cyrus shouted, "Use Lava Plume!"

Heatran widened his eyes as his body glowed red.

Ash shook his head and said, "Iron Defence."

Tyranitar became encased in a silvery hue as Heatran erupted in a magnificent display of flames. The fire however appeared to have no effect on Tyranitar as the fire coiled around him, trying to best him in a war it had already lost.

"Tyranitar end it with Hyper Beam!" Ash shouted.

Tyranitar opened its mouth revealing a dark green orb and then let loose all the power it contained right at Heatran.

Legendary or not it stood no chance.

The dust settled and thus revealing the fainted form of Heatran. Cyrus growled as he recalled Heatran, remaining silent.

"I told you that my pokémon were anything but ordinary." Ash said with a triumphant smirk.

Cyrus brought his head down as he started laughing. His actions brought a frown on Ash's face as he continued to watch the man who tried to destroy the world and everything in it.

"Excellent! Marvellous! You are everything that they made you out to be. You and your pokémon! Our leader was right. You and your pokémon exceed all expectations!" Cyrus shouted with a crazy glee.

Ash looked on warily as Cyrus continued his mad run.

"Yes, However how can you face off against this!" He shouted suddenly as he let loose the rest of his Dark Balls into the air releasing two Cryoganal, a Crobat, an Alakazam and his signature pokémon-Weavile.

"Crobat mean look and Alakazam use kinesis to prevent Pikachu from entering the field."

Crobat glowed as it cast an eye onto Tyranitar, preventing its escape and Alakazam's eyes went blue as Pikachu became encased in a holographic cube.

Cyrus grinned as he saw Ash's face of shock.

"What now _hero_?"

His smirk faded as he saw a sinister smile etch itself upon Ash's face.

"Bad move Cyrus."

With that he brought up his right arm from under his cloak unleashing his secret weapon.

"Tyranitar awaken!"

The bracelet on his right wrist ignited with a purple hue, blinding Cyrus and his pokémon.

At the same time a sphere seemingly within Tyranitar began to swirl and pulse with the same purple energy. It sucked it everything around it like a vacuum as it started to encase the pseudo-legendary.

As the light faded away it revealed a creature towering over the rest. It was even bigger and more impressive than before. It had sort of face on its torso. It had tendrils coming out from its upper body, like wings. It had a fin on top of its head and its tailed split into four, the texture matching its "wings".

It then let loose a mighty roar as a sandstorm started seemingly from nowhere. It encased the two men along with the pokémon, its gaze was menacing and Cyrus' pokémon couldn't help but shiver under its petrifying glare.

"So the rumours prove to be true yet again! You continue to surprise Ash," Cyrus said with a hint of admiration, "A wielder of the amazing power of Mega Evolution! Congrats hero you have my respect." He finished with a mocking bow.

"Thanks now go shove it up your hairy ass." Ash replied mimicking a bow.

Cyrus grinned menacingly.

"Weavile, Hail! Cryoganal blizzard and Crobat, X-Scissor!" The battle was on yet again between Cyrus and Ash.

"Tyranitar use protect and then Dark Pulse!" The mighty reptilian pokémon held up its arms and a kaleidoscopic shield emerged and covered the green monster. Two thin, but powerful, beams of ice hit the shield as a speedy, cross shaped attack with an army green hue also added to the relentless assault to the shield. But it held strong with the huge beast not even flinching or showing any signs of strain. Then it opened its mouth very slowly as pure darkness built up within, it pulsated as it grew it size and power. The darkness twisting as it chained with one another.

"NOW!" Ash yelled.

Tyranitar pushed forward with its arms nullifying the trio of attacks and unleashed the dark energy.

The three pokémon never even saw the attack as it moved through the air like a knife through butter. It seemed to encounter absolutely no resistance as it grew even larger and more dominant. It exploded with a loud "BOOM!" as it impacted the pokémon, knocking them out instantly.

The only sound heard was ice falling from the sky as hail finally took effect. Cyrus' face changed quickly from arrogant to disbelief at witnessing the power of the opposing pokémon.

"Im-imp-impossible." He managed to stutter out as even now his prized Weavile stood standing, shell-shocked at the fall of its allies and friends.

"Finish with Flamethrower." Came the silent voice of Ash, relentless in his attack on the ex-Team Galactic boss.

Tyranitar raised his head as flames escaped the sides of his mouth and brought it down quickly, opening his mouth to free the blazing torrent of flames which was directed at the dual ice-dark type. Trainer and pokémon stood rooted as they could only watch as the flames encased the Sharp Claw pokémon and easily knocked it out it one blow.

The quick fall of its allies caused Alakazam to release its hold on Pikachu, as it cowered it fear of the Mega pokémon.

Ash decided to end the battle now instead of toying with Cyrus, the man seemed completely in shock at the amazing power of the Tyranitar he had earlier mocked.

"Dark Pulse again." Ash said in a cool voice, his words as cold as his glare. The titanic pokémon mirrored his previous action as it unleashed a powerful chain of purplish energy.

"Teleport!" Cyrus, finally managed out.

The psychic type needed no further encouragement and quickly disappeared, appearing alongside its trainer.

"We shall meet again, _Hero._" Cyrus said, regaining his air of confidence.

"This is not over." Ash replied with a ferocity burning in his eyes, "I will never forget."

Cyrus raised an eyebrow and laughed, "Poor Hero, left alone with no one to love...though I must say she _did_ have a nice set of lungs." He finished with a devious grin.

"Hyper Beam." Ash said his brown eyes swirling with a look of pain and anger. Tyranitar unleashed a magnificent beam of purple power towards the two.

Cyrus merely nudged his pokémon and they both disappeared to wherever their hideout was.

**AN: Review, review, review, review. **


End file.
